The present invention generally relates to a set of magnetic tape cassettes and more particularly, to a set of tape cassettes most suitable for use in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder and the like or various kinds of other information processing apparatuses, etc.
Recently, there has been introduced into the market a video tape recorder (referred to as VTR hereinafter) capable of loading a plurality of tape cassettes of different sizes, but with the same format. Therefore, such VTR has a complicated mechanism, and tends to give rise to various troubles when various tape cassettes of different sizes are to be loaded therein.